mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcus Aurelio vs. Evan Dunham
Evan Dunham came into the fight undefeated. Marcus Aurelio came in on short notice replacing an injured Matt Veach. The Fight The first round began. They circled, throwing probing strikes, with Dunham the more aggressive fighter. That's pretty much all they were doing so far. Dunham landed a short right hook. Dunham pushed forward with a good combination. Aurelio landed a right hand. They were sort of feeling each other out. Dunham landed a good right. Dunham landed a really good combination. Aurelio was looping that overhand right out there. Dunham dropped Aurelio with a straight left and pounced with body shots as Aurelio turtled up. Aurelio went to his back and Dunham was ferociously ground-and-pounding. Aurelio grabbed the full guard but Dunham pulled out and stood and let Aurelio back to his feet. Aurelio tried for the takedown, and Dunham defended and they circled. Dunham landed another good combination. Aurelio landed a good jab. Dunham landed another straight left. Aurelio came for the takedown and Dunham sprawled and stood and let Aurelio up. Aurelio was looking a bit tired. Aurelio landed a looping right, and another. Dunham landed a good counter combination however. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Aurelio came for the takedown and Dunham defended again, stuffing it. Dunham landed a good combination. Dunham avoided another telegraphed takedown attempt from Aurelio. Dunham landed an inside leg kick. Dunham landed another inside leg kick. Dunham sprawled and avoided another takedown. Dunham landed another good straight left. Aurelio landed a good straight right and got the takedown into half-guard, landing some big ground-and-pound. Dunham escaped to his feet however, and Aurelio looked disappointed then. Aurelio landed another good right. Aurelio landed an excellent, excellent right hook. Dunham landed another few good rights. The referee paused the fight because of an eye poke that Dunham took but Dunham wanted to continue and so they did. Aurelio landed a good counter combination. They exchanged in close and Aurelio tried for the takedown but Dunham was defending into the clinch. They broke. Aurelio seemed tired. Dunham landed a good counter combination. Aurelio landed a good right hand and ate a counter right from Dunham. Aurelio came for the takedown and Dunham defended into the clinch. Aurelio was trying hard for that takedown. Dunham was defending well. They broke. Aurelio looked gassed. Dunham landed a leg kick. Aurelio landed a good right hand. Aurelio landed a good combination and ate a counter combo from Dunham. Dunham landed a body kick. Dunham landed a leg kick. Aurelio landed an inside leg kick. The second round came to conclusion. The third round began. Aurelio came hard for the takedown and got it into open guard, landing some good body shots repeatedly. Aurelio was struggling to pass. Dunham landed a good elbow from the bottom. Aurelio passed to half-guard. Dunham tried to stand and Aurelio was trying for a standing guillotine. He had it pretty tight, an anaconda choke now. Dunham was fighting it. Dunham finally escaped and they stood and circled and the crowd roared. They exchanged. Dunham landed an inside leg kick. Aurelio came for the takedown and Dunham was fighting it. Aurelio got the takedown into what looked like half-guard. Dunham got the sweep and stood. Dunham landed another nice body kick. Aurelio tried for the takedown and Dunham countered on top. They stood. They were both exhausted. Dunham landed a good right hand. Dunham landed a good combination. Aurelio was trying for the takedown and Dunham defended into the clinch. They broke. Dunham landed a good high body kick. They exchanged with Dunham landing a lot more shots, most of them really. The third round and the fight ended. Evan Dunham got the win by split decision.